


Purity

by necrokiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Drug Overdose, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Necrophilia, Revenge Sex, Set After Ex-Valkyrie's Defeat- War Era, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrokiss/pseuds/necrokiss
Summary: Nazuna was the first one at Shu's funeral, but also the last to leave.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at tagging, so please take each tag seriously and stay safe!  
> P.S: If you listen to Closer by Nine Inch Nails while reading this it's 10 times better.

Shu was a pretty reserved person, and that sentiment was reflected by the small gathering at his funeral. His immediate family and school friends (the notorious Oddballs, Kuro, Leo, and some others) were there. And then there were his unit mates, who were with him most of all the time, Nazuna and Mika. Despite the sad amount of people, the funeral program didn’t lack. It was detailed and elegant, to the decor and the program itself just as Shu would’ve wanted. If Shu’s mom didn’t ask Nazuna to lead the planning, a furious haunting would not have been out of the question. 

His unit mates were sitting in the front, a few feet from the lifeless body in the open casket. Mika was crying, grieving the loss of his precious Oshi-san. Nazuna had his arm wrapped around him, trying to give him at the very least a shoulder to cry on if nothing else. He didn’t know how to comfort, Arashi was always the one who helped Mika every time he was sad. Unfortunately, she couldn’t make it due to a Knights photoshoot that couldn’t be moved to a later date. So there he sat spaced out staring at Shu’s somewhat peaceful face while Mika bawled hating the world. 

He understood why Mika was so upset. Shu was all they had, and that was even more pronounced as everyone left one by one after the funeral concluded. Eventually, it was just Mika and Nazuna. Then Arashi came to pick up Mika, leaving Nazuna with the corpse of his leader. Or master, or dollmaker, or _ever so_ intelligent teacher- 

“What would Shu want to be called right now?” He pondered. 

He always said what Shu wanted him to say, even the thoughts that were supposedly his own according to the words, “Tell me how you feel and be honest, Nazuna.” were still pandering to the man who made him _him._ “I love my outfit, Shu-san.” It was tight, and the frills were rough on his skin, but he knew better than to “be honest”. He could still feel the bruises on his ass from his last punishment. Shu wasn't creative with his discipline, not wanting to blemish his doll's body more than needed. 

Though throwing Nazuna into the janitor's room and tearing his clothes off didn't exactly leave him _blemish-free_.

He got up from his chair, walking languidly towards the coffin. He stared. The pink-haired man looked simply angelic even in death. Is he in heaven? Probably not, popping ten painkillers and sitting down in your bathroom waiting to die doesn’t seem like an act God would smile upon, especially knowing you would be found by the boy who _adores_ you- and still adores you even if you left him.

Mika's naivete never fails to be endearing. Maybe with the help of those around him, he'll get the help he needs. Nazuna hopes. 

Shu's face was wearing a perfectly neutral expression as if he were sleeping. His skin looked porcelain (how ironic) and his lips were blush pink and smooth. He’s also still very tempting, even in death. He bore a white suit and white khakis, the only thing his mom asked Nazuna to make sure of. White means purity right? Something Shu was obsessed with, even to the point of taking it away from his innocent little junior. 

The expressionless man reached out to the dead body that laid comfortably in front of him and put his small fingers in its mouth, breaking the sewing work done by the embalmer. 

“Dry...”

Thankfully, the coffin was placed on a table shorter than him, so all Nazuna had to do was lean down a bit to cup Shu’s cheeks and stick his tongue down his throat. He swirled around a bit, It equally tasted and felt disgusting, but he needed this. He wouldn’t be able to move on if he just left without saying his personal goodbye. At this point, he crawled in the coffin, his knees placed between the space in-between the corpse's legs and the coffin itself. He was being laid to rest in velvet cushion, how nice of Nazuna. 

By now a small tent had grown in the living man’s pants. Separating his mouth from Shu’s with a string of his own saliva, Nazuna started to take off his belt. He wonders if Shu is watching his dead body being violated from the afterlife...he hopes so. 

Undoing his zipper, the blonde’s cock sprung out of his pants. (He didn’t bother putting on boxers, knowing what he would be up to after the funeral service.) He took off his ebony suit and everything under it, leaving him bare with the exception of his pants that were clinging to his thighs. Now it was Shu’s turn, it wasn't fair how he was always clothed when he fucked his junior. He started by unbuttoning the white suit along with removing his tie. He was slow with taking off the button up, wanting to savor the anticipation. He’s been waiting a very long time for a moment like this, alive or dead he was going to make Shu feel what he felt- dead turned out to be the outcome. He thought about thanking Eichi later, this chance wouldn’t have come up if he didn’t ruin Valkyrie entirely, starting and ending with its ignorant leader. Though “Thank you for causing my unit’s leader and abuser to kill himself giving me the perfect chance to revenge-rape him,” wouldn’t be received well. 

Funny. 

It was a bit of a struggle, but Nazuna managed to get everything off of him and thrown on the floor. Now that Shu was naked from the waist up, it was now time for the waist down. He unbuckled his dead leader then tugged his pants and boxers off. 

Looking at Shu’s flaccid, embalmed dick, what he was about to do finally hit him. God, he was revolting, but he wasn’t going to stop. Luckily he didn’t come to give a blowjob, so he turned him over putting his ass on perfect display. He looked at his chair,

“Fuck... Mika took my bag,” he muttered to himself.

Leaving no choice, he spat as much as he could into his hand. He’s never topped before, and luckily dead bodies don’t need preparation. Not that he would give Shu the relief of preparation if he was alive anyways, the more he suffers the better. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Nazuna goes up and down in slow movements. Precum was already starting to spurt out, adding extra lubricant. His breaths were already becoming ragged, such a small man didn’t last too long. Shu never cared, stimulating his doll into tears, snot, and messy hair. For a man who went into hysterics at the smallest grime, he was a dirty degenerate under closed doors. 

Taking his erect cock, he pushed himself into the man under him with a gasp. He’s never felt anything like this before, it wasn't a foreign feeling, he's used an onahole before- it was just different. It was painful at first, Shu's tight ass squeezing him. But soon he fell into a rhythm and the waves of pleasure overwhelmed him. He started to move in and out, digging his nails in Shu’s hips as he picked up the pace. The skin to skin contact with the corpse of the man whom he hated with all his being was almost erotic enough to make him cum with just the thought. He frantically thrust in and out, no longer at a single pace but now trying to go as fast as he can and as slow as he can to savor the experience. With one final hard and sharp thrust, he came with a shuddering moan. He stayed inside, wrapping his small arms around Shu’s waist and practically laying on him. He smiled, pressing his cheek on his back. Nazuna was free now. He can leave this all behind him. He wasn’t the only impure one in that room anymore, and the white, sticky liquid leaking out of Shu was proof of that.

Now both their purity was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more necrophilia in the Enstars tag and I am always happy to provide. Also, writing Ex-Valk as super fucked up is fun. Thank you for reading!


End file.
